The Wonders of Percabeth
by Beth2000
Summary: Collections of one-shots. It's mortals, demigods, and gods meet Percabeth! I will try to not make them too cliché, but if I'm being honest I love some cliché ones so there will be a few. Rated T for swearing and suggestions of things. Will be marked as completed but I will update it ever so often. Art by Burdge.


**Hey so this is a new story of just people (mortals, demigods, and gods alike.) This first one doesn't really involve Percabeth but I really happy with the outcome. Read the authors note below for more information.**

 **And P.S her name is pronounce L.**

 ** _Disclaimer~ I don't own the PJO Series_ **

* * *

El Clark

* * *

There he is. My best friend, actually only friend at school. See I'm not a very "likeable" person at my school so I only have one friend, Percy Jackson.

Percy Jackson is also like me, he's a bit of a loner. He has windswept black hair, a natural tan, and the deepest, most beautiful sea green eyes. Now before you get any ideas I don't like him. He has a girlfriend and I see him more as my annoying little brother.

Anyways we have locker beside each other I was grabbing my books out of my locker when Percy came up to his locker. From one look I could tell that he was extremely happy today, more than usually. Instantly I knew what it was.

"Annabeth's picking you up today?" I guested.

"Yep and then we're going to camp!" He said happily, "Oh and we want to talk to you before we leave."

I was about to reply okay when the school slut-er I mean Alyssa, came up to Percy. Even though Percy and I are the school loners doesn't mean that people don't like us. We both get asked out all the time, but always say no. I mean I get why people ask Percy out, let's face it he hot. But me? I don't get what's so special about brown hair and brown eyes.

Oh yeah I should probably introduce myself properly. I'm El Clark, I go to Goode high school and am just finishing eleventh grade. I have brown hair that stops just below my shoulders, big brown eyes (the colour of chocolate) with freckles everywhere and fair skin. To but it simply I'm cute but not beautiful. But apparently Percy and I are some sort of game. Who ever we date would become instantly popular because we are considered the "undateables", whatever that meant.

Most people only ask us out once but there are two people who wouldn't back down. Alyssa Walters and Henry Beckman.

Alyssa looks like a slutty Barbie doll, but that just my opinion. She had bleached blond hair and green eyes. She would be drop dead gorgeous if she didn't cake her face in makeup. And expose so much skin. I wear t-shirts, jeans, and converse to school everyday while she wears crop tops that show off half her chest, shorts that show off have her ass, and twelve inch heels, not to mention the hot pink eyeliner and lipstick.

Henry on the other hand is okay in look with brown hair styled fancy everyday and sky blue eyes. I would like him if he wasn't a player. I think his motto is fuck and chuck. He has screwed half the female population this year alone, and Alyssa isn't much better.

Anyways back to the present.

"Hey Perce." Alyssa said I guess seductively? I don't really know she just looks like a slut to me.

"Um hi Alyssa." Percy said uncomfortably. I feel bad for the guy, Alyssa asks him out about once a week and his reply is always no I have a girlfriend, but apparently that's just an excuse and that he playing hard to get? Something along those lines.

"You, me, tonight. My parents aren't home all weekend so you can stay there and we can go at it the entire time." She says while laying her hand on Percy's chest.

Percy immetely chocks on the water he was sipping.

"Um… N-I… um I-" "He can't he has a girlfriend who he will be with and anyways why would he screw a whore like you?" I finished for him. He shot me a grateful look while I grabbed him arm and walked off to our home room.

"This isn't over bitch!" Alyssa screeched. "I know Percy wants me so would back off and go die in the hole you live in with you retarded father!" I ignored her but she hit a nerve.

Me and Percy sat down in home room before the teacher got there, we were the only ones there.

"You okay?" Percy asked cautiously. I nod absentmindedly. Percy was the only one that knew about my home life. My mom died when I was younger and after that my dad slowly went insane. Then he lost his job, then our house. So know we live in a little shack just at the end of town. You would assume foster care would come get me? No they don't care I don't even think they know my parent had me.

Anyways Percy left me to think while everyone else filed in.

* * *

Percy and I say at our usual table at lunch. We always were at a table off to the side so no one would bother us. Just as I sat down someone else sat at our table. Henry. Great I'm so excited (note the sarcasm).

"Hey babe I'll pick you up at seven we can catch a movie then head to my bedroom, if you know what I mean." He said with a wink. Percy and I both groaned.

"No for the millionth time no! You are a sexiest pig that I want nothing to do with so go. And don't call me babe!" I said sternly. He looks mad for a second before quickly composing his arrogant smirk.

"Whatever your just playing hard to get. I'll see you after school though." With that he left. I looked over at Percy who was pretending to barf. I rolled my eyes and laughed at him, to which he just smiled.

* * *

Finally I was out of that hell hole! Percy and I walked down the steps of the school only to be stopped by the king and queen of whores.

Percy groaned "What do you want?"

Alyssa giggled and grabbed Percy's arm, "Honey you know what I want, anyways here my address and what time to meet me." She said while handing Percy's a slip of paper.

"And here's mine." Henry added with a wink at me.

Before Percy grabbed them I reached out a ripped Alyssa's paper while Percy ripped Henry's.

"What the hell was that for asshole!" Henry said while Alyssa screamed, "What the hell bitch!"

"Like I already said Percy has a girlfriend and were not interested." I said through gritted teeth while Percy was glaring at the pair.

"Oh I see you too are dating?" Alyssa asked mocking, "News flash freak you're too ugly for someone like Perce here and he love me!"

Then she did something Percy wasn't expecting. She yanked him down and pressed his lip to his. She started trying to shove her tongue down his throat when he got over his shock and pushed her aways. She was about to grab him again when all of a sudden she got slapped hard across the face.

All of a sudden Annabeth was there and was fuming with anger. Before Alyssa, Percy, and I could react Henry was on her in an instance.

"Hey babe, I lost my number so could I have yours?" He asked trying to charming, and failing miserably.

"No now get out of my way." She said pushing him aside. With that she leapt into Percy's arms while he spun her around. When her feet were firmly planted on the floor he pulled her in a furious and loving kiss. When they finally pulled apart, after like three minutes, Alyssa looked red in the face, and not just from the slap.

"What the fuck? You would chose that…that slut over me!" Percy, Annabeth and I all glared at her.

"She not a slut and yes she's a billion times better than you. Her name is Annabeth and she is the best girlfriend ever." Percy said glaring at Alyssa. She looked extremely mad.

"This is not over next year when she dumps you you'll come to me and you'll forget all about the dumb blonde!" She screamed then stormed off to her other slut friends.

While we were distracted I guess Henry decided to use plan B. By plan B I mean by grabbing my butt. I turned around and kicking him hard in his sensitive area. He groaned and grabbed it while Percy and annabeth were dying of laughter, that is until he stood up and slapped me. Instantly Percy and Annabeth looked furious. Percy stepped forward and punch Henry harder than I ever seen. Henry went out like a light the moment Percy's knuckle connected with his jaw.

All three of us glared at the now passed out asshole. When we looked up again we noticed how big the crowd was around us was.

"Nothing to see here so scram!" Annabeth yelled and the as a whole the group scattered from Annabeth death glare. Once they were gone Annabeth and Percy instantly started asking if I was okay and checking my cheek, which was already starting to bruise.

"Come on let's go." Annabeth said starting to walk towards Percy's car. "Oh and can you come with us? We need to take you somewhere important." She added in afterthought.

"Oh I'm... A... Not sure I should. I mean if I'm not home my dad will worry and he'll get drunk and he's not nice when he's drunk." I gushed out blushing red and on the verge of tears.

Percy pulled me into a sweet hug. When we pulled apart he wiped the tears off my cheeks.

"I know but the place we bring you you wouldn't have to live with him anymore, you'll have a new home." He said softly. I turned to look at Annabeth who was nodding her head too. I figured anywhere was better than living with my dad so I nodded and hopped in the front set at the couple's insistence.

Once we pulled out into the busy streets of Manhattan Percy asked, "So how much do you know about the Greek Gods?"

* * *

Finally we arrived at half blood hill. Apparently I was a daughter of a goddess. I hope it Athena so then I could be siblings with Annabeth. But deep down I know I'm not, I don't have grey eyes or the intelligents for the wisdoms goddess. The moment I pass over the boardy line in in golfed in a pink light. Once the light dies down I'm in a sleeveless Greek dress, my hair is perfectly straight (something I have never managed to accomplish), and from what I can tell I'm wearing a very light amount of make up.

Annabeth, Percy and the other campers that were waiting for me bowed while the centaur-Chiron I think, said, "All hail El Clark, daughter of Aphrodite, lady of doves and goddess of love."

I looked down and saw Percy smiling at me and Annabeth and another Cherokee girl sharing a knowing smile.

When everyone raised they all walked off in their direction, but not before introducing themselves. The only ones left was Percy, Annabeth, and the Cherokee girl.

"Hi I'm Piper, I'm sister, and head counselor of cabin 10." She said shaking my hand. I smiled at her. I figured, since I was a daughter of the love goddess, all my siblings would be wearing enough makeup to rival Alyssa. But I was happy to say that was not the case. Piper didn't have an ounce of makeup on, yet see was absolutely beautiful.

"Nice to meet you." I said happily, "But, um, I am going to go back to normal soon right?" I asked a bit worried. The three laughed at my expression but Piper calmed me down telling me it would only last a few days.

After that Piper and I left Percy and Annabeth making out at the top of the hill to go explore camp.

* * *

I didn't see Percy and Annabeth for the rest of the day until campfire.

"How has your day been so far?" Annabeth asked sitting next to me on Percy's lap.

"I was great I'm so excited for swords fighting, the only problem was one of my sister, Drew I think, and my face is still stinging." I said honestly.

"Oh right I'm so sorry, here." Percy said giving me a small square of food.

Annabeth must have seen the concern in my eyes because she quickly explained, "It's ambrosia, food of the gods. It heals demigod but too much will burn you up, littery." I nodded my head and took a small bit. Right away it reminded me of the chocolate strawberry I had at dinner, the first time I've actually felt at home. I was so caught up in the taste I didn't even realist my face didn't hurt anymore until several minutes later. I guess I zoned out, my ADHD does that some time.

But the time I looked back at Percy and Annabeth they were lip locked again. I sighed happily. Maybe for once I have found a home. And maybe one day I'll find someone who loved me as much as Percy and Annabeth love each other.

Another plus is not seeing Alyssa and Henry again! Score one for team El!

* * *

 **So that's the first one-shot. I know it's not much Percabeth but I really enjoyed writing this. I won't update this one as much as my other storied but I will update hopefully a few times a month. Anyways please review and give suggestions on other ideas for this. Also check out my other stories! ;)**

 ** _XOXO~Beth2000_ **


End file.
